Imperfect
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: Cilan loved his brother, Chili. No, not like that. Not how he was supposed to. Cilan/Chili two-shot. Rated M because lemon and, I'm in it, so swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: God I wrote this so long ago! Anyway, I hope you all like one of the very first fics I ever wrote.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Incest, Crappy Lemon, Cress Puke, Cera Puke, Me swearing for having to clean up Cress and Cera puke.**

Cilan woke up to the sun peaking through the curtains around his windows. He got up with a yawn and stretched his arms over his head.

He went to get out of bed, when his red-head brother burst through his door.

"He Cilan!" Chili said, all too loud for this early in the morning, "You wanna go swimming in the pond?"

Sure," Cilan said, smiling, "Did you ask Cress?"

"Yeah," Chili said, "He's too busy to go."

"Okay," Cilan got out of bed and grabbed his swim gear, "Let's go."

**Mona: At the pond**

**Cera: What is wrong with you for writing this?**

**Mona: Yaoi fangirls unite!**

**Cera: OMG! Shut up! Somebody could hear you!**

**Mona, Cera: *argueing* **

**Rimoko: Just shut up already! The both of ya!**

"Yay!" Chili yelled, standing at the pond's edge. He turned to yell at his brother, "Wanna come in Cilan?"

"Not yet," Cilan answered, sitting on a large rock, "I will in a minute."

"Okay!" Chili yelled "Suit yourself!"

Cilan watched as his brother jumped into the pond. He sighed. He did want to swim with his brother, but was afraid that it could get very akward. He couldn't tell his brother just how he felt. He loved his brother. Not in a brotherly way either. He was _in _love with his brother. But it was wrong in the world they lived in and he could never tell him. He would just have to suck it up and keep it to himself.

"Are you okay, Cilan?"

Cilan looked up quickly to see it was his brother in fron of him.

"You keep staring with a sad look on your face," Chili said, worried, "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Cilan said rather quickly, hoping his brother wouldn't notice something was very wrong.

"You know you can tell me anything," Chili said, bending over to look Cilan eye to eye, "I'm your brother."

Cilan looked to his feet and whispered, "That's the problem."

"What?" Chili asked, kneeling down to look up at his brother.

Cilan bent his head up a little to look at his brother, "I love you. Not like I'm supposed to."

Chili was very confused, "What do you mean?"

"I don't love you," Cilan said, "I'm in love with you."

Chili stared at his brother, shocked, while Cilan dipped his head down again. Chili got up and Cilan was scared he was going to leave. But instead, Chili bent down to look his brother in the eyes and leaned his head up to kiss him. Cilan's eyes widened with shock, but quickly slipped shut as he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Chili's neck.

**Mona: Two hours later**

**Cera: Fuck you yaoi freak!**

**Mona: Awww thanks.**

**Rimoko:...*facepalm***

Cilan and Chili broke their kiss, both of them blushing.

Chili smiled at his brother, "Now will you swim with me?"

Cilan smiled, "Okay."

**Mona: Awww! So kawaii!**

**Cera: This is so weird.**

**Mona: It isn't even at the intense part yet!**

**Rimoko, Cera: Gross!**

**Mona: I'm going to make you read it.**

**Cera, Rimoko: -_- Thanks.**

**Mona: Your welcome! :D**

Cilan and Chili walked back into their home. Chili walked over to the fridge to get a snack when he found a note.

"Hey Cilan," Chili said. Cilan turned to his brother and Chili continued, "Cress left a note."

_Brothers,_

_ We were running out of a lot of things so I ran to the store to get them. I will be back shortly._

_Cress_

Cilan nodded and said, "Okay. Guess we are by ourselves for a while."

Chili nodded. He thought for a second before asking, "Why did Cress leave it on the fridge? Why not the table?"

"He probably knew that was the first place you were going when we got back," Cilan said with a laugh.

Chili gave a glare but nodded, knowing Cilan was right.

-Later On-

Cilan and Chili flopped down on Cilan's bed, both of them still in their swim trunks. Chili looked over at his brother and smiled, Cilan smiling in return. Chili leaned over to kiss Cilan, who gladly returned the kiss. The kiss grew and Chili turned them over so he was on top. Chili licked Cilan's bottom lip, wanting entrance. Cilan granted his wish and opened his mouth, allowing Chili's tounge to slide through and map out it's contours.

"Mmmhhmm," Cilan moaned against his brother's mouth as he left no place undiscovered, causing Chili to smile inwardly.

Chili moved his hand down into Cilan's trunks, stroking his growing erection. Cilan broke the kiss, a thick strand of salivs atill connecting their mouths, and let out a deep moan.

"Chili," Cilan moaned as his brother played with his throbbing member.

"Relax," Chili said, still grinning, "I'm only getting started."

Cilan blushed a deep shade of red, causing his brother to give a small laugh. Chili continued to pump Cilan's erection while he attacked his neck, leaving it covered in wet love-bites. Cilan let out breathy gasps and moans while his brother ravished his neck. Cilan let out a louder gasp when Chili licked the hollow oh his collar bone. Chili enjoyed this sound and began to cover Cilan's collar bone in bites.

"A-Ahh!" Cilan moaned at the feeling before Chili gave his collar bone one last lick.

Chili began leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down his chest and stomach until he reached the hem on Cilan's bathing suit. He pulled it down quickly, releasing his throbbing erection. Cilan gave a sharp intake of breath when the cold air hit his member. Chili licked up the whole length, causing Cilan to give a startled and throaty moan. Chili brought the tip of the appendage in his mouth and licked the wet tip.

"Ch-Chili," Cilan moaned, "A-Ahhh."

Chili brough the whole thing into his mouth, licking the sides.

"Mmmhhmm,"Cilan opened his eyes half-mast to look down at his brother, "Please."

Chili smiled and began to suck on the throbbing appendage, pumping it's base. Cilan gave louder moans at the feeling.

"Ch-Chili~!" Cilan panted and moaned, nearing his edge, "I'm...G-Gonna-ahhh!"

Cilan didn't finish his sentence as he released into Chili's mouth. Cilan grunted as Chili swallowed the pearly substance before letting Cilan's slick member slide out of him mouth. Chili licked the remainder of the substance from the sides of his mouth, greatly enjoying the taste.

Chili leaned back down to deeply kiss his brother, shoving his tounge into his mouth. Cilan blushed at his own taste sill being in Chili's mouth, but got past it and explored Chili's warm cavern. It was very spicy from Chili eating the peppers he was named for so often. Cilan moaned against his brother's mouth and Chili's hands romaed around his brother's chest. Chili broke the kiss and put three fingers in front of Cilan. Cilan gave Chii a questioning look, causing Chili to chuckle.

"Suck on them," Chili said, smiling.

Cilan still didn't understand, but did what he was told and brought them into his mouth, sucking on them.

After a few seconds, Chili slid them out of Cilan's mouth, "That should be good."

Chili placed on of the fingers in his brothers entrance, causing his brother's eyes to widen, "Oh~."

Chili placed a second finger in, causing Cilan to tense a little. He had a harder time adjusting the this one, but soon gave his brother a nod and Chili began to scissor his fingers to widen Cilan's entrance.

Cilan grunted and Chili began to woryy, "Did that one hurt?" Cilan shook his head, but tears stung at his eyes, "Be patient. If I don't do this now, it will hurt a lot more later." Cilan blushed at what Chili was implying and nodded. Chili put in the third and final finger, causing Cilan to groan.

Chili waited patiently for his brother to adjust. Cilan gave a nod after a minute and Chili began to scissor his fingers, causing Cilan more discomfort. When Chili found that he could scissor his fingers and not cause Cilan any pain, he began to thrust his fingers in and out of Cilan, searching for a particular spot.

He began to grow impatient until Cilan let out a loud moan, "Ah!"

Chili smiled in triumph, knowing he had found it. He began to thrust his fingers into his brother, hitting that one spot continously. Cilan screamed in pleasure, thrusing himself onto his brother's fingers. Chili removed his fingers, causing Cilan to mewl.

Chili smiled and leaned down to whipser, "Don't worry. I'll replace them soon."

Cilan shivered his brother's warm breath tickling his neck.

Chili positioned himself at his brother's entrance, "Are you ready?"

Cilan gave a nod and Chili slowly pushed himself in, stopping when he was fully seathed.

"Ah!" Cian screamed from the pain, tears falling down his face. He felt like his walls were ripping apart, trying to accomadate his red-headed brother.

Chili began wiping away his tears, trying to comfort his brother with a kiss.

"It hurts," Cilan wimpered.

"I'm so sorry," Chili replied, "Try to relax. It will stop hurting soon."

Chili slwoly pulled out and pushed back in, causing Cilan to grunt. He continued this, causing his brother to grunt and groan more.

""Ah~!" Cilan moaned as his vision went white, "Right there Chili~! Right there! Ah~!"

Chili smiled again and continued to slam into his brother, hitting that spot dead on.

"Chili~!" Cilan screamed from the ecstasy, "Faster~!"

Chili did as he was told, going faster and harder into his brother. He slammed their mouths togther in a sloppy kiss, their tounges trying to out-do what their hips were doing. Cilan began to thrust upward to meet his brother's thrust, which were becoming uneven and no longer rythmic.

Cilan could feel himself nearing his limit and pulled away, "Chili~! I c-can't...L...Last...Last a-an-...Any...L-Longer~!"

"Neither can I," Chili moaned out. He began pumping Cilan's member, wanting them to come togther.

"Chili~!" Cilan screamed, coming into Chili's hand.

Chili thrusted into his brother a couple more timed before his "chili oil" shot into Cilan, "Cilan~!"

Chili collapsed on top of Cilan, both of them panting. Chili propped himself up on his elbows and leaned down to Cilan's chest.

"What are you doing?" Cilan asked in between pants.

"Helping you clean up," Chili replied, smirking. He licked the reamder of the pearly white substance off of Cilan's chest, casuing Cilan to shiver in pleasure. When Chili was finished, he laid down next to Cilan and pulled the covers over them.

He pulled Cilan towards him and kissed him lightly before saying, "I love you."

Cilan smiled, "I love you, too."

Cilan quickly felt sleep creep up on him. through his half-lidded, hazy eyes, he could see two black figures in the doorway. He didn't think much of it before he fell asleep.

**Mona: *Nosebleed***

**Rimoko, Cera: *Scarred for life***

**Mono, Cero: *Enters***

**Cero: Hey guys.**

**Mona: Where's Rymo?**

**Mono: With Sol.**

**Mona: *Pervy smile* What're they doing?**

**Rimoko: Bug off -_-**

**Teacher: What are you guys doing?**

**Cero: *Screams***

**Mona: *Jumps in front of computer* Nothing.**

**Teacher: Why is your nose bleeding?**

**Mona: I fell...On the computer.**

**Teacher: ...Okay...Bye.**

**Mono: That was close. Want to get some lunch?**

**Everyone: Okay.**

**Teacher: *Walks back in* *Looks at computer screen and reads* WTH!**

**Everyone: Oh crap.**

**Mona (A/N): Wait...! Before you do anything... I need to do the author's note. So yeah, this was one of my first fanfictions and my first lemon, so it's not of the greatest quality. Comments are awesome, though and OMG I forgot all about the commentary until now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is chapter 2 of 2 and my friend Cera and I are in it. Enjoy~!**

Chili and Cilan woke up the next morning and got out of bed.

Chili looked at the nightstand beside the bed, "Hey Cilan." Cilan tunred to his brother and Chili continued, "There's a note."

The note read:

_Dear Cilan and Chili,_

_ The next time you two have sex...PUT SOME CLOTHES ON WHEN YOU'RE DONE! When Cress found out, he puked! I HAD TO FUCKING CLEAN IT UP! The Cera came in and SHE PUKED TOO! I HAD TO CLEAN THAT UP TOO!_

_Love,_

_Mona :)_

_P.S. Be careful where you step. I may have missed a sot while cleaning up. Thank you! :3_

Chili looked at the note and then at Cial, "She is _EXTREMELY_ bipolar."

"This isn't funny Chili!" Cilan exclaimed, "Cress knows! What if he hates us?"

Chili looked at his worried brother and sighed, "I don't know, Cilan." Chili pulled his brother into a kiss, "But we'll get through this together." Cilan nodded at his brother and Chili replied, "Okay. Now let's get dressed."

Cilan and Chili pulled away from the hug and went to put their clothes on.

Chili suddenly stopped when he heard his brother scream, "Gross!"

Chili turned to his brother, "What is it?"

Cilan responded with a grossed out expression on his face, "I stepped in puke."

-Downstairs-

Chili and Cilan entered the living room of the Striaton Gym to confront their brother Cress. Cress was sitting on the couch, reading the paper. The other two brothers walked over to greet him.

"Hi Cress," Cilan nervously said to his bluenette brother.

Cress looked up at his green-haired brother and simply replied, "Hi."

"HI!" Somebody behind them yelled.

Chili and Cilan froze, having a metal freakout. They couldn't see the source of the greeting but they knew _exactly_ who it was. They would no it anywhere. They turned around to see two girls.

One had long brown hair that did not like to listen to the one it belonged to. She was slightly above average height and had on her trademark t-shirt and black track pants. She had a bruise on her arm. This girl was the source of the greeting. Her name was Mona and she was a psychotic yaoi freak.

Next to her was a girl with longer hair that went down to her elbows, the top half being red and the bottom half being black, and tended to stay straight. She had on a pair of blue jeans and her cheer-leading jacket that brandished her name on the sleeve. This was Cera. She was far less psychotic but was a yaoi freak in training.

"Hi Mona. Hi Cera," Cilan said nervously.

Chili leaned toward his brother and whispered, "Shit. Mona brought her bat." Chili quickly got nervous due to Mona's insane, homicidal nature. She also had an obsession over yaoi. There was no doubt in his mind Mona may injure them.

Cilan nodded and swallowed nervously, the bruise on Mona's arm catching his interest.

"Hey Mona," Cilan said, "What's up with the bruise on your arm?"

Mona looked at her arm and smiled, "Oh. I said something sick and perverted and Cera punched me."

Cera smirked and nodded. Cilan and Chili sweat-dropped while Cress high-fived Cera in understanding.

Cilan turned back to Cress and began to speak, "Look Cress, about last night-"

Cress raised a hand and cut him off, "Relax. I don't care."

"You don't!?" The other two brothers yelled at the same time.

"Of course," Cress said, "You guys are my brothers. If you're happy, I'm happy."

The other two smiled, "Thanks Cress."

Cress got up from the couch and hugged his brothers.

Mona smiled aand clapped her hands together, "Awww. Everything's happy again. Now. Can I watch you two have sex?"

Cera turned to Mona, "NUTJOB YAOI FREAK PERVERT!" Cera began shooting at her with her cross bow while Mona tried fighting her off with bat. The three brothers seat-dropped at their friend's predictability.

End

**-In Detention-**

**Mona: That went well.**

**Mono: How are we related?**

**Mona: Shut up Bird Boy! You have quirks too!**

**Mono: Exactly. I have quirks. You have mental problems!**

**Rimoko: Guys, shut up!**

**Cero: *Eating clam chowder***

**Cera: Where did you get the clam chowder?**

**Cero: Backpack.**

**Mona: You have what we like to call an obsession.**

**Cero: You're worse.**

**Mona: It's true! :D**

**Teacher: *Enters* Can you please explain to me what this is? *Points to intense fanfiction***

**Mona: Oh, that's mine.**

**Teacher: Why did you write it?**

**Everybody else: Cuz' she has mental issues!**

**Mona: Thanks guys! :D**

**Teacher: Mona's mental state aside, why did you write this Mona?**

**Mona: Cuz' i love yaoi!**

**Teacher: Why?**

**Mona: Cuz' it's hot.**

**Teacher: I think you should see the guidance counselor.**

**Mona: Aw.**

**Teacher: You may all leave. Except for Mona. I have to talk to you about something else.**

**Everybody but Mona: *Leaves***

**Mona: Hai sensei.**

**Teacher: *Takes index card out of Mona's backpack* What's this?**

**Mona: Shit.**

**(This index card is a long story I really _don't _want to explain. Let's just say, I _never _want _anybody _to find it...)**

End

**A/N: For those of you who liked this I took an episode of Pokemon that has actually aired multiple times and revised it to be a sequel to this so don't worry because this isn't the end. And before that sequel story I have a short one-shot to post. Reveiws are nice~!**


End file.
